Haru No Sakura
by Shimmer Caca
Summary: Makan siang yang manis dialami oleh Naruto dan Sakura. Mungkinkah masa depan mereka ada di musim semi kali ini ? Baca yuk fic nya / Bad Summary


**Warning : **Typo bertebaran di mana-mana, cara penulisan kalimat jg masih belum bener T_T Jika saya salah, mohon dimaafkan

**Haru no Sakura**

Seorang pria berambut kuning sedang duduk di tepi sungai, mata birunya melihat sebuah Pohon Sakura yang sangat besar berdiri tepat di sebrangnya, dedaunan Sakura berjatuhan ke sungai, mengikuti arus air sungai yang mengalir tenang. Ahh… Pohon Sakura yaa? Ia jadi mengingat seorang gadis yang selalu ada di relung hatinya, gadis bermata emerald yang memiliki rambut musim semi sakura. Gadis itu seharusnya sudah ada di sini sejak tadi, mengingat dia sekarang berstatus 'kepala rumah sakit dia jadi sedikit terlambat.

"Err… Naruto?" seorang gadis memanggil namanya, suara merdu yang sangat dikenal oleh pria berambut kuning ini. Langsung saja, yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Ahh… Sakura-chan! Akhirnya kau datang, aku sudah menunggu mu sejak tadi," ucap Naruto dengan riang, akhirnya gadis itu datang juga.

Sakura tersenyum, melihat sahabatnya tidak marah kepadanya, sebenarnya dia sudah was-was sejak tadi, mereka sudah berjanji akan makan siang bersama di tepi sungai tepat jam 12, sedangkan sekarang hampir jam 2, dua jam ia terlambat. Hampir saja ia melewati makan siangnya bersama bocah rubah ini.

"Ayo, duduk di sini Sakura-chan, aku sudah memilih tempat yang teduh untuk kita makan bersama." Senyum Naruto melebar, segera ia menggeser tempat duduknya, menyuruh gadis yang berada di hadapannya ini duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau tau Naruto, menjadi kepala rumah sakit tidaklah semudah yang dibayangkan, ku pikir aku akan mendapatkan banyak waktu istirahat ternyata tidak, bahkan jadwalnya lebih padat dari yang ku bayangkan." Ucap Sakura sambil menghela napas, sekarang, ia merasa lelah dengan segala tugasnya menjadi kepala rumah sakit. Dia harus berangkat ke rumah sakit saat fajar belum menampakan sinarnya tetapi harus kembali ke rumah saat burung hantu sudah mengeluarkan suara indahnya, belum lagi misi-misi yang biasa diberikan oleh godaime hokage. Urrgghhh… dia jadi ingin libur, menghabiskan waktunya di rumah atau sekedar mengunjungi rumah para sahabatnya.

"Ya, aku tau Sakura-chan, tetapi kau harus tetap semangat, kau taukan menjadi kepala rumah sakit itu adalah salah satu tugas yang sangat penting?"

"Yaa, tentu saja aku tau Naruto, kau sudah mengatakan hal itu beribu kali. Ehh… ngomomg-ngomong, tumben sekali kau mengajak ku makan siang di tepi sungai begini, biasanya di ichiraku." ucap Sakura yang merasa heran dengan sahabatnya kali ini. Bagaimana tidak? Sahabatnya yang satu ini sangat suka mengajaknya makan siang bersama di ichiraku, tetapi untuk pertama kalinya seorang Uzumaki Naruto mengajaknya makan siang di tepi sungai, ditambah lagi suasana di sungai ini yang sepi, jadi terkesan, err… romantis?.

"Ehehhehe, sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku sampaikan pada mu." ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khas-nya.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau taukan kalau kita sudah bersahabat sejak dulu," kali ini wajah Naruto menjadi serius, membuat Sakura menjadi gugup apa yang akan sahabatnya ini katakan.

"Sejak dulu, kita selalu bersama. Bahkan suka dukapun sudah menjadi santapan kita sehari-hari. Sakura-chan kau orang yang sangat mengenal siapa aku, dan akupun juga seorang yang sangat mengenal siapa kau," Naruto terdiam, menghirup napas dalam-dalam, sekarang jantungnya berdebar bekerja lima kali lebih cepat dari biasanya,

"Aku pikir ini saatnya, sebenarnya sudah dari dulu aku memendam perasaan ini padamu, Sakura-chan. A.. aku, menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu bukan karena kau sahabat ku, tapi, aku menyukaimu karna kau seorang Haruno Sakura, seorang yg selalu ada saat aku susah maupun senang." Akhirnya, kata itu keluar juga dari mulut Naruto, kata-kata yang hampir 8 tahun tercekat di tenggorokannya. Ada perasaan lega sesudah Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tetapi ia juga takut, takut jika tiba-tiba Sakura menjauhkannya setelah ini.

"Na-naruto?" mata Sakura melebar, ia tak menyangka sahabatnya ini akan berubah sangat romantis, setaunya bocah di hadapannya ini sangat tidak tau tentang hal-hal romantis, tetapi dugaanya salah, bahkan ini sama sekali tak pernah dibayangkannya.

"Aku tak peduli, setelah ini Sakura-chan akan mejauhi ku atau mungkin membenci ku, aku sudah siap dengan resiko yang akan menimpa ku. Aku hanya ingin Sakura-chan tau perasaan ku yang sebenarnya." Sekarang Naruto merunduk, ia tak berani melihat ekspresi apa yang akan Sakura tunjukan kepadanya. Apakah itu sebuah bogem mentah yang biasa didapatnya, atau bisa saja setelah ini Sakura pergi dan tak mau menunjukan wajahnya lagi, atau mungkin yang lebih parah Sakura langsung menciumnya. Ahh… tidak, sepertinya yang terakhir itu sudah berlebihan, tetapi kita tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini bukan?

"Baka!" Sakura terdiam, dia tak yakin dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya setelah ini,

"Bahkan, kau belum memberi ku kesempatan untuk menjawabnya," sekarang, Naruto terkejut, dia berdebar, apa yang akan dikatakan Sakura?

"Naruto, kau taukan aku sangat menyukai Sasuke-kun?" nafas Naruto tercekat, ia tak berani menjawab pertanyaan Sakura,

"Y-ya."

"Kau juga taukan Sasuke-kun sudah kembali, tetapi kabar yang beredar bahwa dia bersama dengan gadis kacamata itu," ucap Sakura menghentikan sejenak kalimatnya,

"Aku hanya tak ingin berada terus dalam keterpurukan, dan sekarang aku sadar. Kau lebih berharga dari Sasuke-kun, Naruto." Sakura terdiam, ia tersenyum lembut sembari melihat bunga sakura yang berjatuhan ke sungai.

"Jadi?"

"Yaa… Aku menerima mu, Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto tersenyum lebar, tanpa sadar ia memeluk erat Sakura yang berada di sampingnya.

"Arigatou… arigatou Sakura-chan, aishiteru" ucap Naruto sambil menciumi kening Sakura. Sakura blush, saat Naruto mencium keningnya, tetapi ia juga tak bisa menahan senyum saat melihat Naruto sangat bahagia. Dia berjanji dalam hatinya, bahwa dia akan mencintai Naruto setulus hatinya dan berusaha membuat lelaki itu bahagia.

"Aishiteru yo, Naruto"

Kedua insan itupun berdiri, meninggalkan saksi bisu berseminya cinta mereka. Benar-benar makan siang yang manis. Sungguh musim semi kali ini adalah musim semi yang terbaik sepanjang tahun. Haru no sakura, yang membawakan cinta Naruto kepada seorang Sakura Haruno di musim semi bunga sakura.

**END**


End file.
